Stepping Into A World Known as Konoha
by thedangoking
Summary: After only just getting passed Orochimaru in the Chuuin Exam, Team 7 are teleported to... Konoha? Wait, why were they staring at themselves? What was happening and will they be able to help with the threat that is rising for the Hokage? Rated M for implied actions, SasuNaru (more couples inside).
1. Prologue

_Hello, back again, rose from the dead back with another fanfic. Unfortunately I'll be putting the sonadow story on hold for now as my "Sonic" fandom has subsided for now whilst my Naruto inner self has risen. Sorry for those looking forward to the next chapter, I'll try to update for you I know many like that story._

_Enough of that, this story is similar to one I wrote years ago, but the plot should actually be better. Hopefully… *cries* this one is basically a yaoi story, please don't be angry! You should know me by now guys. Also, I don't think any spoilers will be in here… I'm making up most of my fandom up._  
><em>Spoilers up to episode 69 (pft, immaturedesu~)<em>

**Couples:**  
><strong>SasuNaru (Sasuke-Seme  Naruto-Uke)**  
><strong>SakuLee (Sakura  Lee)**  
><strong>Nejga (Neji-Seme  Gaara-Uke)**  
><strong>TemShika (Temari  Shikamaru)**  
><strong>Mentions of KakaIru (Kakashi-Seme  Iruka-Uke)**

**Rating:**  
><strong>M- Implied innuendoes, mature scenes later on, (depending on feedback) MalexMale "intimacy")<strong>

**Warnings:**  
><strong>Yaoi, meaning Male on Male, if you don't like it why are you searching for Sasuke and Naruto then? Knowledge and fandoms, harsh world<strong>  
><strong>OC's (They're fan children. If you have a character you want to be in the story, give me a few days to think over it. I'll do polls' for you guys)<strong>

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>Naruto is property of Kishimoto-san, so therefore I have no say of what I'd like them to do in the series, (Although Mama was very happy when Sasuke and Naruto had their 'birth' of fandom~ Kissudesu~!) Please support the official release.<strong>

Prologue  
>-<p>

As if the day couldn't get much worse.

Well in Naruto's opinion it couldn't get much worse, but maybe he'd spoken to soon. After being rudely awakened by that lazy Shikamaru and seeing Sakura's hair drastically shorter than usual he sensed something had gone on whilst he was 'napping'. Even asking them questions they'd ignored or given other answers which swerved away from the truth and he knew it. This second exam sure turned out idiotic. Naruto tried his hardest to think about what happened before it all went blank. Mostly he remembered punching that stupid Sasuke in the face, he still felt proud that he'd managed to successfully hit Sasuke and get no lash back.

I digress.

Whilst walking to a somewhat safe zone the trio were all looking a little out of it. Although something they hadn't expected had to happen, of all days it had to be today. A white light blinding the three before nothing, they were in the middle of Konoha. Although everything looked slightly…older…Wondering around for a little bit Naruto realised that this wasn't their 'time' as he'd put to the others. His suspicions confirmed when he saw three familiar looking people standing across from the smaller worn out trio. There right in front of them was Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hanuro Sakura.

Yes, this day just couldn't get any worse.

Please let me know what you think of this little 'prologue' I've seen a lot of Naruto stories have them so, what the heck, let's give it a go~

Thank you for supporting me throughout these long, long, long (continues for about an hour)… long weeks and months, but I am back! I promise you all that~!

Goodbye for now~


	2. Where the heck are we? This isn't Konoha

_Back again guys~ I wouldn't and couldn't leave you with a measly (counts up the words, secretly cheats) 229 words. I really want to dive straight into the story. Here you are my fellow SasuNaru-ers~!_

**Couples:**

**SasuNaru (Sasuke-Seme / Naruto-Uke)**

**SakuLee (Sakura / Lee)**

**Nejga (Neji-Seme / Gaara-Uke)**

**TemShika (Temari / Shikamaru)**

**Rating:**

**M- Implied innuendoes, mature scenes later on, (depending on feedback) MalexMale "intimacy")**

**Warnings:**

**Yaoi, meaning Male on Male, if you don't like it why are you searching for, Sasuke and Naruto…? Knowledge and fandoms, harsh world**

**OC's (They're fan children)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is property of Kishimoto-san, so therefore I have no say of what I'd like them to do in the series. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Where the heck are we? This isn't Konoha!<em>**

* * *

><p>It went smoothly.<p>

Well almost, the young trio were led back to the Hokage's tower which the youngsters learnt was the older Naruto's office, after achieving his lifelong goal of becoming the Hokage. The conversations were nice, no stupid questions were really asked, and unless you count asking 'how we got here' a stupid question then maybe there was a few. After a close examination of the elders it was evident that there were slight differences in appearances, for example;

Sakura's hair was long again, tied up into a neat pony tail and her forehead protector actually on her forehead unlike the olden (for them anyway) days.

Sasuke's hair was a little unruly; he didn't wear his forehead protector yet showed that he definitely was loyal to the hidden leaf village. Sasuke had also gotten more 'buff' showing he must've worked hard over the years to become stronger both physically and mentally.

Finally Naruto, he hadn't changed that much. Still had the whiskers from Kyuubi on his face; still had those cute dashing blue orbs of happiness; still had that luscious blonde hair, although it had gotten slightly longer making him seem more feminine to the public eye. Naruto had changed with his way of life though; he could cook a four course meal and have no complaints from anyone. Not even a single moan about anything, this was all thanks to Sasuke and Sakura for teaching him how to actually cook something other than Ramen. The blonde openly admitted on some days he couldn't be bothered to cook so he usually got Sasuke to cook for him instead, or snack upon Ramen all day whilst away from Sakura and Sasuke.

To say the least, the younger versions seemed to get along with the elders specifically the way they were. They'd all shown maturity at its best. This was a bonus for two of the members on Team 7. The pleasantness didn't last much longer as another person entered the office,

**"NO! Heal AKAMARU!"**

A large white dog pounced into the room upon Naruto's elder self who just laughed it off and petted the large dog on him, "Hey there big guy, remember when you used to be tiny and do this, those were better days…" Kiba, as they'd all figured out looked a lot better now he'd grown up although he still had the long red triangles on his face "I-I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I tried to stop Akamaru but-!" A hand stopped him from speaking much more and Kiba looked down "C'mon Kiba, just cause' I'm the Hokage doesn't mean you can't call me Naruto anymore, remember I used to call Tsunade 'baa-chan' never Hokage-sama" Apology after apology was given by the dog lover, Kiba, until Naruto shooed him away laughing at the silly antics. "Now where were we?"

Hours had passed in the Hokage's office and the two sets of trio's had been fully informed about each other currents situations. It was known that Sakura had children, Naruto had children and heck even Sasuke had children. It was slightly weird for Naruto to think that sometime in the future he'd have his ultimate goal achieved and a family alongside it. He didn't want to leave this family like his own had left him. Hopefully it didn't happen. It was getting late and nearing the time that all three of the ninja's left to go to their homes, including the Hokage himself. They decided that for this night the younger ones will go home with their elder self.

Oh boy weren't the three genin's in for a surprise…

* * *

><p><em>With Sakura-chan~<em>

* * *

><p>Both girls arrived at Sakura's fancy looking home within minutes, the two talked about family and Sakura wondered what her husband would look like, her elder hadn't given much insight to who he was or what he did for a living. As they both entered a nice warming voice called out "Welcome home, Sakura-chan~" The elder girl smiled releasing her hair from its bond, motioning for the young girl to enter first and make her way to the living room where she was quite surprised,<p>

There on the chair was Rock Lee, the bushy eyebrows guy, sat with a young male with black hair in some kind of bowl hair cut (couldn't resist it, I'm sorry /shot) and beautiful gleaming emeralds orbs. "…Okaa-san? Why are you so much shorter than usual?" A light chuckle emitted into the air as the elder Sakura walked in behind her "Ah! Okaa-san" The young lad leapt from Lee's knee running over to his mother whom he hugged afraid she'd suddenly disappear. "I'm home now, Futo-kun" the child, who's named seemed to be Futo, smiled at his mother nuzzling into her clothes "Otou-san and I made you dinner, Okaa-san" a gracious smile left the elder woman's lips as he kissed her child's forehead "Thank you very much, Futo-kun… You too Lee-kun" the elder man smirked slightly before giving off that oh-so-recognisable gleaming smile that he gave off when he was younger hanging around Gai-Sensei. The younger Sakura watched the scene smiling inwardly, thinking something she wouldn't have originally thought of,

'_Maybe being with Lee-kun won't be so bad_…'

* * *

><p><em>With Sasuke-kun and Naru-chan~<em>

* * *

><p>The walk to the Uchiha mansion was quite, almost too quiet and both Naruto's didn't agree to the awkward silence. "So, you were in the middle of the Chuuin exam…which part? You didn't really say?" Both of the boys looked up before Sasuke answered the open question "The second part" a slight nod was given before a soft smile was placed on his face looking at the younger Sasuke "Did Orochimaru give you the cursed seal yet?" The widened eyes and subconscious touch of the upper shoulder confirmed his question "I see, well don't get Naruto upset, Sasuke. You're decisions really hurt" As if on cue the elder Sasuke looked over at the supposed 'Hokage' "Was that a jab at me, <em><strong>Hokage-sama<strong>_?"

'_Oh dear lord, when Sasuke say's it like that_…'

Naruto looked over slight lust in his eyes, "Oh? I would never, SA~su~ke-kun~" An 'hn' was his reply although he knew he'd gotten through some defence that the raven had put up earlier. "Ah, that's right you should've shown Sasuke whose boss right? Did you punch him really hard?" Naruto looked up and grinned at his elder self, making the other laugh sweetly, "I think that was the first time I'd stood up to you Sasuke" another 'hn' was given and Naruto smirked and looked over at 'his' Sasuke "Another defence down **_Sasuke_**?" Shivering confirmed his hypothesis, oh boy was he going to have to hold back tonight.

It wasn't much longer until they reached the house and walked inside immediately being created by two children "Welcome home!" the two bowed politely noticing previously they had guests. The elders had to smile at the children it was too cute not too. The first child was a girl, with lovely raven hair just like Sasuke's and her eyes resembled Naruto's gleaming sky blue ones and even the cute little whiskers on her face. The second child was a boy, having the hair style of Sasuke but the colour of Naruto's blonde locks. His eyes were exactly like Sasuke's. Both children were adorned with their forehead protectors; neither had them on their heads though. Both had it in the exact same place, around the waist. "Ah, thank you... I hope you did what Iruka-Sensei asked of you today…" Naruto had a slight warning tone in his voice which made both visibly pale, the two laugh nervously now noticing Sasuke's gaze upon them "O-Of course Okaa-san! W-why wouldn't we behave for Ruka'-Sensei…?" Even the boy nodded slightly afraid of their 'mother'

_'Hold on a second… "Okaa-san" doesn't that mean mother and I'm pretty sure my elder self is a guy… unless… it's some weird justu!'_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed towards the two children who looked at him and chuckled "Okay so maybe we… played a little prank on Ruka'-Sensei and Kaka'-Sensei… But that's all I swear!" Both collapsed onto the floor as Sasuke activated his Sharigan eyes, "Are you **_lying_** to your Otou-san?" a hand laid itself upon Sasuke's shoulder and the Sharigan eyes looked to whom the hand belonged to "They really did behave, Sasuke, it was only a little fun… Right you two?" thankfully Iruka had saved them from their fathers rage. Unfortunately for them it was hard for the children to get away with anything, those eyes knew too much. "Thank you for looking after them Iruka-Sensei, I hope you and Kakashi-Sensei get home safe" Naruto waved the two off before closing the door of the house and turning round to see that their younger selves looked very lost and confused. "Naruto, I think we've confused them" A chuckle came from the blonde haired male as he came up closer to the group, patting the young ones on their heads "Let's talk about this in the living room, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>~With the 'Rock' family~<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura had finished plating up for them; she always knew her family waited till she got home before eating depending on the time of course. "Okaa-san, can we eat now?" A nod confirmed the little boy's hungry mind and he called for the 'mini-Okaa-san' (Little Sakura's new nickname) and for his father. With all the family sat down they began to eat the wonderful meal. Sakura was impressed at the behaviour of the child and of Lee for that matter, they were both so well behaved and Sakura thought that maybe her older self was a little 'controlling' just like she is now. Or maybe they really listened to what she had to say and didn't just ignore her like some other people she knew. "Um..." all attention was given to the young flower, "I-I'd like to ask you a question…please" The elders smiled and nodded allowing her to continue "Do you still keep in contact with the others? Like Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji?" The elder Sakura smiled and nodded going to find a picture of them for her examination "Here, we hang out all the time…" The picture was a large group of younger looking (but still older than Sakura herself) ninja's who were all at an amusement park, her immediate reaction was to look for Sasuke and Naruto in the picture who were easily located and once found she realised that the two of them were very close, like lovers. "Ah, I think you are looking at Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun right?" Her head snapped up as she looked at Lee, who smiled at her "It might be a shock to you, but they are together… It all happened about 5-6 years ago. We're all so old now" Emerald eyes were slightly shocked but showed some form of happiness when she saw her elder-self glaring at her husband "Watch your mouth. I am not old. I'm 32!" Lee laughed at his wife before kissing her cheek "I know you haven't lost any of that beauty, my dear. The 'springtime of youth' is still vibrant with you" A giggle drew them away from each other seeing the young flower laughing softly "I thought I was madly in love with Sasuke-kun, but after seeing how…wonderful this is, I think I actually might give Lee-san a shot when we get back to our time…"<p>

The pleasant dinner ended with smiles all around.

* * *

><p><em>~With Sasuke and Naruto x2~<em>

* * *

><p>"So that's pretty much why we are 'Okaa-san' and 'Otou-san'…" Naruto finished looking at the younger pair who showed signs of being flustered and making sure to avoid eye contact with one another. "You didn't even give us any clue as to why we got together in the first place!" The younger one shouted as his equivalent elder laughed, "Of course not, if we had done you'd know of events that aren't for your time frames" Naruto grumbled at his superior before becoming quiet again "So, let's eat! I'm starving~!" The Hokage skipped away to go make something for the four of them. The elder Sasuke sighed leaning back on his seat, "That dobe…" The younger Naruto looked towards the elder and glared softly "I see you still call me that, Teme" A smirk as a response before he got up, leaving the two younger ones in peace and quiet.<p>

Well, almost…

They both could hear the conversation clearly from the room they were in; it was obvious who spoke and what was being implied.

"Oi, teme, stop it. I'm cooking food"

"But, dobe, I don't want that type of food~"

"Get off of me, Sasuke. I mean it!"

"Nice try, now stay quiet so I can tuck in"

Let's say it went silent after that, and both of the younger boys knew what must've followed the sentence. Mumbles were spoken before one of the elders stepped back into the room, face smug "Do you two want to be shown to your room or do you want to hang around the kids?" both looking up to see Naruto smiling face flushed slightly. "Sure, we'll do both I suppose" with that Naruto led the way to where they'd be sleeping, unfortunately (or in our case fortunately) the spare bedroom had a king sized bed therefore the young Sasuke and Naruto would have to sleep in the same bed. With a few mumbles from the young ones, Naruto told them where the kids were and to call if they had any questions before speeding down the stairs into the kitchen, where presumably Sasuke was.

It was slightly strange that both boy and girl slept in the same room, without any complaint. Although the two did explain to them why they were this way, "Okaa-san gave birth to me first but my little brother was only a few minutes behind, so we were born officially as twins" The eldest of the two, Miko, explained smiling whilst speaking. This was definitely something she got from Naruto, come to think of it when had Naruto ever seen Sasuke smile? "Otou-san thought since we were born twins, we'd grow up to be hateful towards each other" the young twin, Kyuu, explained. "Although ever since being born the two of us are pretty much inseparable" Kyuu said smiling at his twin sister who returned it with a small grin "You'll never find one without the other!" she laughed smiling whilst relaxing more in front of the 'younger' Okaa-san and Otou-san. "How old are you two?" Both smiled at the younger version of their father, Sasuke, before both speaking "12, but soon to be 13 in 6 weeks… JINX" Another round of laughter echoed upstairs as the twins wiped the tears of joy from their eyes "We need to stop with that, Kyuu" he nodded panting softly smiling with a slight smirk embedded "I agree, Miko" The conversation grew between the four of them and before any of them knew it was already 11pm. The door creaked and Sasuke came through the door looking at the group who were engrossed in a game of Monopoly™ "Oh, Otou-san! Do you want to play too?" Their father shook his head before pointing to the clock, "It's about time you slept, you both have training tomorrow morning at 9" The children sighed knowing they wouldn't get their if they stayed up too late, "We're sorry Otou-san! We'll go to sleep right away!" They started to put the game away, but made notes of where everyone was in the game, "We can continue tomorrow after dinner" Kyuu smiled at the two before they left to get ready for bed themselves. "Y'know Sasuke… They really don't act like us at all…" all he got in reply was 'hn' but he knew that he agreed. Coming up the room they saw Naruto just leaving, "Ah, I put some spare Pyjama's on the bed and some underwear and clothes for tomorrow… Bathroom is across the hall and we are just next door if you need us" both replied with their thanks before saying goodnight and getting changed, facing away from one another. "Night' Sasuke…" Sasuke replied back with a similar 'Goodnight' phrase before both went to sleep, prepared for the next day.

* * *

><p><em>I'll end it here… I don't know whether or not it'll be a decent chapter… Personally I think it could be longer but I don't want to bore you guys. I'm open to suggestions and… better names if you got any ideas shot. Although no changes to Kyuu and Miko, they are reminders of people~_

_Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think~_

_~XamutoforeverX_


End file.
